The present invention relates to a system and method for adaptive sensory-motor coordination in multijoint robots for single postures.
There is a need for the control of robots to be more flexible in real circumstances. Real environments are unpredictable and uncertain, real mechanical hardware wears out and real electronic components sometimes have noise and faults. More flexible robots should be able to integrate sensory and motor information in coordinated movements. They should also be noise and fault tolerant and self-organizing. One promising direction for achieving these properties is to borrow concepts from the brain, which has mastered very flexible sensory-motor coordination.